In the advertising industry there are many types of signs such as billboards that are employed to promote products, organizations, persons, etc. The signs are frequently owned by one organization and are leased for brief periods of time for each promotional object. In many instances the promotional information is painted on the sign which is a thin metal plate of aluminum, steel or the like. At the end of the leasing, or whenever repeated painting causes on undesirable buildup with increased cracking or flaking, the paint must be removed from the sign and made available for another promotional purpose. Paint is somewhat difficult to remove from a metal surface and this is particularly so in the instance of the large area surfaces involved in billboards. It is an object of this invention to provide a means for removing such paint from large panel sections of billboards by removing such sections and placing them in a machine which can then heat this surface causing the paint to be easily scraped off and the sign made ready for reuse. Other objects will be apparent from the more detailed description of this invention which follows.